


佳梦如期

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 这太荒唐了。奈德想，可你又和梦较什么劲呢。双时间线，原作+架空。





	佳梦如期

涉及配对：囧龙/玛珊/throbb/牛丫/奈德凯特  
提及配对：雷莱/布梅/蓝花

 

 

首先出现在他梦境里的人，是琼恩•坦格利安。

雷加常年在国外工作，奈德•史塔克反而更像他的父亲。他对莱安娜式相貌的侄儿视如己出，但琼恩还是比同龄男孩更早地成长了，眉宇间总有一湾思虑。梦境删减了真实世界的菱角，茫茫的雾蔓令天地纯粹。——所以，当琼恩踏着一片白皑皑的雾帘出现时，他的眉宇间俨然填满愉快，甚至可以称得上喜气洋洋。  
他穿着厚实的毛制披风，一身黑衣，保暖装备看起来不可思议地落后，仿佛刚在中世纪的冬季结束了一场战争。

可现在是夏天，奈德•史塔克想，但为什么要和梦境争执逻辑呢？

他旋即发现琼恩身边还站着一个女人形象的雾影。她身材娇小，仪态不凡。但无论奈德如何眯起双眼，她的轮廓始终模糊，只能依稀辨得银白色的长发和一双紫眼。

他向琼恩投以询问的目光。

“父亲，”琼恩没有叫舅舅，“这位是我的女朋友，她叫……”

男孩顿了一下，眉宇间流露出思考带来的痛苦。他深呼吸道：“我想她叫不焚者，弥林女王，安达尔人、洛伊拿人以及先民的女王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，多斯拉克海的卡丽熙，奴隶解放者，龙之母，风暴降生的丹妮莉丝•坦格利安一世。我或许漏掉了什么，但差不多了。”

琼恩这个年纪也该交女朋友了，但奈德的大脑空白了一下。“她叫什么？”

琼恩用教小孩说话的耐心仔细重复：“风暴降生的丹妮莉丝•坦格利安一世，不焚者，弥林女王，安达尔人、洛伊拿人以及先民的女王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，多斯拉克海的卡丽熙，龙之母。我猜我忘掉了什么，啊，奴隶解放者。”他向女孩的雾影露出了一个微笑。

奈德用一根手指摁住太阳穴：“告诉我哪一个是她的名字。”

琼恩亲切地回答：“当然都是，父亲。”

有太多古怪，奈德都顾不上去质疑这声“父亲”。多斯拉克草原老早前就被开发成了高级住宅区，艾慕德在那里有套房子，凯特琳怀着小瑞肯的时候他们还去过，珊莎一路上都在说她闻到了马粪的味儿，艾莉亚一路上都在踩中那些马粪；卡丽熙和全境守护者已经是历史书上的古董名词，他还记得布兰在书房里背书时的愁眉苦脸；弥林早就是总统制国家，如今维斯特洛的椅子上倒可能坐上一位女王，君主立宪嘛。

“你不觉得，”奈德斟酌着遣词，避免伤害琼恩的感情，“她的名字有些.....奇怪？太长了，我是说。”

琼恩马上露出受伤的神情，但奈德听见了另一阵清脆的步声，他转过身，见珊莎也踏雾而来。白气自她的肩头散开，旧神在上，短裙和凉鞋，至少她没把自己打扮成中世纪的少女。

“太好了！”珊莎朗声说，然后越过奈德的肩膀瞟了琼恩一眼，“啊，我是说，太遗憾了，琼恩，你的女朋友显然有个需要时间的名字，不是吗？”

奈德皱了皱眉，觉得珊莎的心情高昂得不太正常。也罢，反正是梦，他自我宽慰。珊莎收回视线，她看上去相当重视这次会面，还为此画了眼线刷了睫毛。珊莎目光恳切，语气却非常骄傲：

“父亲，为什么不看看我的女朋友？她的名字简单又美丽——玛格丽•提利尔，念出来连两秒钟都用不上。”

奈德定睛一看，发现珊莎身边也站着一个模糊的、仿佛雾气构成的女孩。她的形象比琼恩身边的那位更加清晰，奈德可以看见她棕色的长发和棕色的眼睛，玛格丽•提利尔，他回想，年轻的女孩，珊莎不时会带回家的朋友，他偶尔在家里会和她打照面。他的大女儿将双手合在胸前，眼睛明亮闪烁，好像在渴望着奈德的点评。不想让女儿失望，可委实也找不到什么话可说，奈德顿了顿：

“噢，我想是的，她的名字很短。”

一声喜悦的尖叫，珊莎仿佛得到了期待已久的允诺。她跳起来和旁边名为玛格丽的雾影击掌，然后他的女儿和雾影搂在一起，双双泣不成声。梦境使得思维变得迟缓，奈德带着满足的感觉注视了她们一会儿，才猛然反应过来：

“——女朋友？珊莎！这女孩是你的女朋友？”

“打赌我们家已经有太多位‘女朋友’了，”罗柏的声音从另一个方向传来，奈德的长子自侧方浮现，他穿着上星期网购的山地靴，脚步铿锵，话音随着脱离雾气而愈显清晰，“数数吧，琼恩的，布兰的，今后还有瑞肯的，如今加上珊莎你，真是够乱了。”

罗柏在几米开外站定，严肃地宣布：“我的回答将是，席恩•葛雷乔伊！父亲，你会发现，一个男朋友将会平衡史塔克家外戚的性别。而且啦，席恩的名字不仅很短，你还非常熟悉。”

罗柏把最后一句话用重音强调，好像这是他胜过珊莎和琼恩的最大优点。奈德发现他身旁的席恩雾影比另外两个清晰得多，几乎和罗柏、琼恩与珊莎一样清晰，连发间的卷角都栩栩如生。席恩带着他招牌式的神秘微笑，甚至滑稽地向奈德鞠了一个躬：“史塔克先生，您永远都是我的父亲。”

如果理智之弦的原理在梦中也适用，那么现在奈德听见的一定是它断掉的声音——“你们两个？！什么时候？”

“怎么开始比赛名字了！”如果还有什么能让此刻的状况更加混乱，那就是艾莉亚的声音。她比奈德记忆中的年纪要大一些，也瘦一些，梳着跟身形同样瘦削的发辫，像是很久没好好吃饭了。和琼恩一样穿着荒唐的中世纪衣裳——相当破烂，奈德注意到。  
他的小女儿颇有气势地将双手叉在腰间。

“詹德利甚至没有姓！他的名字最短！而且他还是稀有的男朋友，所以我们赢了。”

奈德这才向站在艾莉亚旁边的高大雾影投去视线，他满心以为自己会看见和琼恩女友一般相貌模糊的影子，但这男孩清晰的长相几乎让他忘记了这是一个梦，奈德不敢相信自己的眼睛——

“劳勃？！”

他看见了好友年轻时的模样，还没有被啤酒和女色拖垮雄壮健美的体格，奈德最熟悉那对蓝色眼窝和鸦羽黑发，曾让许多少女暗寄情愫。奈德最信任、最喜欢的劳勃，但也是伤害了莱安娜，让她在婚礼前夕和雷加一起渡海远走的劳勃。此刻他站在一片迷蒙的雾气中，站在他和莱安娜如此肖似的小女儿身边，几乎就像来自过去世界的鬼魂。  
艾莉亚迷惑地眨眨眼睛：

“父亲？他叫詹德利啦。”

奈德敛住心神，他重新看向那个男孩。他看上去更生涩，眼神里有史坦尼斯的固执。和罗柏一样的年纪，奈德苦涩地想，是了，某个默默无闻的私生子，确实像劳勃会做的事。

“他怎么可能没有姓？人人都有姓！”珊莎提出异议，“你总不能为了让他的名字变短就扯谎，艾莉亚。”

“平民没有姓，这才是常识，珊莎。”艾莉亚的表情好像珊莎说了什么蠢话，她困惑地皱眉，“你应该比我更清楚。”

珊莎挑起一边眉毛，她不愿在这个问题上纠缠，转而端详詹德利，“他看起来和洛拉斯的男朋友够像的，”她评价道，玛格丽的影子点点头，“你确定他喜欢女孩？”

“虽然他完全不擅长和女孩打交道，”艾莉亚用受冒犯的语气回道，“不过，是的。”

奈德尽力平静：“艾莉亚，”他尽力让自己的语气更温和些，她始终是他的小小女孩，“你还小，现在谈这个太早了。”

艾莉亚不知道他心中所忧，只是委屈地咬住嘴唇：“可他真的就只叫詹德利，只有六个字母，我可以拼出来给你听。”

“老天，我们为什么在争论名字的长度？”席恩振臂高呼，试图拨乱反正，“这和先前约好的不一样。”

“琼恩开的坏头，我想。”罗柏点头，“没有多少人在完整听过他女朋友的称号后还能保持精神正常。”

“嘿，那你为什么不自己来开头呢？”琼恩站在远处发出抗议的喊叫，“你可是北境之王、临冬城的继承人、人人追随的少狼主。”

“那些是什么？”罗柏不解地问，“动画片？超级英雄电影？如果你要用这些奇怪的称号来形容我一个人，老天，琼恩，你和你女朋友真是越来越像了。”

珊莎终结了男孩的口角，“好了，”她说，“用丹妮的名字扰乱节奏不也是计划中的一部分吗？团结些，男孩们。”

那边的艾莉亚还没有放弃向奈德争取，“我来月事了，已经不是小女孩了。”她坚持，“而且詹德利像琼恩一样有荣誉感，虽然有时候这很烦人.....”她立即回想起自己的立场，“好吧，可能也不是太讨厌，他只是有点蠢，有时候我也有点蠢，所以没关系。”

“你先安静一会儿，”奈德揉着自己太阳穴，儿女的七嘴八舌在他的脑海里搅起了堪比大雾的糊浆，他思考了十多秒才记起自己是在做梦，这为他找回了一些镇定、逻辑以及最要紧的安全感。而艾莉亚把他的停顿当做了拒绝。

奈德捕捉到她的眼里闪过一丝亮光。奈德足够熟悉她，知道自己的小女儿准备开始撒谎了。梦中的艾莉亚把双手拢在嘴前，咬字个个清晰。

“我不小了，我都怀孩子了！。”

雾气耸动，回声震荡，所有人都在“孩子子子子子子”哗然，无法置信的眼光从四个方向齐齐射来，艾莉亚气喘吁吁地站在焦点中，勇敢地迎接哥哥姐姐们责备的视线。只有琼恩反应最快，他转向奈德：

“丹妮也怀上了，我想，”带着厚皮套的手在空中诚恳地比划，“她坚持让我吃过酸东西后再跟她接吻，不然就要吐。”

罗柏怒视琼恩，珊莎瞪着艾莉亚，两张徒利式的脸上都是如出一辙的遭受背叛的表情。旧神慈悲，奈德发现自己荒谬地松了一口气，至少他们不能宣称自己也有了孩子。

“如果父亲想要一个孙子，”珊莎温柔地抚摸自己的腹部，“我和玛格丽也会想尽办法。一定能有主意，科学那么发达，不是吗？我们会买质量最好的精子。”

“席恩差点弄出私生子！”罗柏义愤填膺地举起手，“如果这还不够，我也可以弄一个私生子出来。”

“不管琼恩或者艾莉亚向你许诺了几个孙子，史塔克大人，”席恩表示，伸出两根手指头，“相同的时间里，我和罗柏可以为您弄来两倍的数量。”

席恩的话获得了全体女生的共同鄙夷，包括玛格丽和丹妮莉丝的幻影。两个能开口说话的史塔克女孩在鄙视中达成了共识。珊莎咳嗽了一下，继续用手摩挲腹部：

“席恩的私生子？是铁岛人吗，还是阿莎•葛雷乔伊？”她没有掩饰语气里的骄傲，然后看向奈德：“您的史塔克基因，母亲的徒利基因，还有玛格丽的徒利尔基因，哦，父亲，那一定是个漂亮的孩子。如果她是女孩儿，她会像我和玛格丽一样端庄淑女；如果他是男孩，他会像洛拉斯先生一样勇敢优雅。”

席恩怜悯地看了罗柏一眼。

“我也有史塔克和徒利的基因，”艾莉亚接过话头，她拍打自己的腹部，“照你们说的，詹德利还有拜拉席恩的因。我们的孩子一定健康又活泼，管他是女孩还是男孩，凛冬将至，他会像琼恩一样坚强。”

席恩怜悯地看了罗柏第二眼。

“而我和丹妮的孩子会像您一样忠诚不屈，像雷加一样英勇无畏。”琼恩抓住时机，立刻补充。没留给席恩第三次表示怜悯的机会，罗柏终于忍不住了：“嘿！我觉得你们在针对我。”

“当你决定领回来一个葛雷乔伊的时候，伙计。”琼恩耸耸肩膀，“成熟点。”

“但是，我和詹德利最合适，父亲，”艾莉亚记起自己的谎言，雾气随着她的吐词而震动，“没有哪个国王有闲心把他划归正统，我们的孩子比他们的更可能是个史塔克，不是坦格利安，不是徒利尔，更不是不靠谱的葛雷乔伊——”

珊莎回过神来：“你觉得妈妈会愿意？”她质问，“没有姓，户籍都录入不了，我看他和琼恩的前女友差不多。‘嗨，妈妈，这是我男朋友詹德利，虽然他是黑户口，但我们会成为一家人’，想想妈妈的表情，噢，多么甜美。”

“那么你呢？”艾莉亚挥舞着双手反驳，“‘母亲，这是提利尔的玛格丽，她嫁过三个丈夫，每一个都死了，但娶走我应该是安全的’，多么慈悲，你可能救了某个年轻倾慕者的命呢，珊莎。”

“我说，母狼们，”席恩远远地拍着巴掌，“说好的互帮互助呢？”

“闭嘴，海怪。独狼死，群狼生，但狼群首先得有领袖。”

“我投了罗柏，艾莉亚选了琼恩，他俩已经票数相当地出局了。葛雷乔伊应该学着安静，别介入我们姐妹俩的事。”

声音从四面八方将奈德包裹，好像他们在一个巨大的锡铁罐子里。回音撞击耳膜，雾气如丝如缕，卷须似藤似蔓。所有儿女的声音都混在一起，而奈德站在漩涡中心，渐渐被白茧深缠。

奈德•史塔克头痛欲裂，他睁开眼睛，醒了过来。

他大声喘气，躺在含有鱼梁木纤的枕头上。前段时间失眠，每每疲惫不堪，班扬听说后送来了这个。结果我倒是睡着了，奈德想，但是做了一个比醒着还累的梦。

凯特琳在他左边翻身，奈德愧疚地发现自己惊醒了妻子：

“怎么了，奈德，噩梦？”

她的吐息比月光更轻，素白的光线雕琢出凯特琳的轮廓，生活刻在她脸颊上的皱纹一时显得模糊。凉席上有她的气息，她蓝色的眼睛依然朦胧而困倦，奈德望进去，从妻子的身上得到了平静：“也许。”

凯特琳笑了，私密的、温柔的，那是只给奈德一个人的微笑，令他想吻平她的皱纹。她在薄毯下面摸到了奈德的手，牵住他，摁摁他的手心。“没事了，睡吧。”

奈德回握住凯特琳，感觉她的手指在自己的掌中慢慢放松。他知道自己为什么会做这个乱糟糟的梦，儿女婚恋总让父亲挂心。凯特琳又何尝不是呢？她觉得珊莎的好友——玛格丽——和罗柏非常登对，所以总让珊莎把徒利尔女孩约到家里；她同样默许珊莎到提利尔家留宿，盼着她发现维拉斯是个多好的人；她把平日里要给贝里捎去的东西都交给艾莉亚代劳，希望戴恩家的男孩能让顽劣的小女儿淑女起来，好歹艾莉亚确实喜欢上了在兄弟会那边长留。而琼恩……

“在想什么？”凯特琳耳语，知道他还没有睡着。

奈德笑了：“在想我们的布兰和黎德家的梅拉。”

凯特琳蓦地抽走了手，她清醒了一些：“太早了，再说一次，太早了。梅拉是个好女孩，但布兰还小，他该多和其它人处处，莫尔蒙家的莱安娜，他们的年纪也差不多。”

奈德知道这个时候不要和凯特琳争辩什么。“睡吧。”他轻声说。奈德伸出一只手，环过妻子的肩膀，感觉到她的呼吸抵上他的胸膛。凯特琳争辩的欲望渐渐钝化为平稳的呼吸，一种接近温暖感觉从奈德的胃里升起，好似融化的黄油。他明白的，一颗心里装有多少祝福和爱，它的影子中就会筛下多少担忧。

但他和凯特琳还有很多年的时间，足够去看光阴在孩子的眉宇间一岁一枯荣。他们可以等待瑞肯换掉乳牙，看着布兰考上高中，艾莉亚的笑声宛如夏日里飞扬的浪花，珊莎微笑起来如同晨曦里的少女油画。还有琼恩和罗柏，还有几乎就像家人一般的席恩。来日方长。还能去看见，去尝试，去犯错，去爱，被爱。他们支付得起弯路的代价。

万籁归于无声，唯有月光粼粼，银色的世界仿佛由玻璃构造，一切的棱角都美丽而易碎。凯特琳已经睡着了，奈德可以从她均匀的呼吸声中察觉。妻子的轻鼾唤起他的倦意，困倦如潮水般拍上他的眼帘，他确信这次不会再有梦境纠缠。

在睡着之前，奈德•史塔克轻轻吻住凯特琳拂在他耳边的一绺红发。他最爱她的头发。

 

END

奈德的梦里，艾莉亚和琼恩是来自原本世界的，珊莎和罗柏是现代的。

→删减片段：  
原设二丫：我已经把我的处女夜给他了！  
现代珊莎：这他妈是哪儿来的直男癌词？


End file.
